heroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Challenges are a group of tasks that gives rewards to the player who completes them. Challenge #1: Daily Bugler Description: Go to the top of the Daily Bugle, Help: Just go at the top of the Daily Bugle in the Daily Bugle Zone. Reward: 25 silver Challenge #2 Let's go Shopping! Description: Visit a shop in any zone. Help: Just Click the Shop. Reward: 5 tickets Challenge #3 Mission Possible Description: Play and complete any mission. Help: Complete the daily mission once, alone or with friends. Reward: 50 silver Challenge #4 Agent of Acquisition Description: Purchase 5 items for your Headquarters. Help: Go to the Shop, go to Headquarters, and buy 5 furniture items. Silver items recommended. Reward: 10 gold Challenge #5 Rank: Private (Character Selecting Challenge) Description: Raise your Squad Level to 15. Help: Level up 3 times from one of your characters. Reward: Choose a Hero! (Elektra, Daredevil, Firestar, Sentry, Mohawk Storm, Street Clothes Wolverine) Challenge #6: The Explorer Description: Visit Three Zones in a single session, Help: Visit three of the following - Daily Bugle, Asgard, Baxter Plaza, or Villainville. Reward: 75 silver Challenge #7 Now You Don't Description: Turn any hero Invisible 4 times in a single session. Help: If you have a hero with stealth like Invisible Woman or Elektra become use their first emote 4 times. Alternatively, just go to the Baxter Plaza and visit to the invisibility room and turn invisible 4 times. Reward: 10 tickets Challenge #8 I Just Flew Into Baxter Plaza and... Description: Use all the hotspots in the Baxter Plaza, Help: There are NUMBER flying icons scattered throughout the zone. Click on each one at least once. Reward: 125 silver Challenge #9 Squad Assemble Description: Have at least 6 heroes in your squad. Help: Earn 5,000 silver, and buy Jean Grey or buy any one else at the shop if you have enough gold or silver. Reward: 25 gold Challenge #10 Rank: Coporal (Character Reward Challenge) Descrpition: Raise your Squad Level to 25. Help: level up you characters to 25. Reward: Stealth Armor Iron Man Challenge #11: Admirer of the Heroic. Description: Click on all the statues of Asgard, Help: Find and click on all NUMBER statues in Asgard. Reward: 150 silver Challenge #12 Friend to All Description: Add 5 players to your friend list Help: Click on somebody and then click "Be My Friend". You must do this 5 times. Reward: 20 tickets Challenge #13 Midas Touch Description: Turn any hero into gold 4 times in a single session. Help: Go to Asgard and to the left you'll find a secret room. Click on the throne to sit down and turn into gold. Repeat this five times. Reward: 175 silver Challenge #14 Wheel of Fun Description: Spin the wheel 30 times. Help: Visit the prize wheel and spin the wheel thirty times. You must earn 30 tickets first. (''Challenge #14 Fun With Fractals)'' (Description: Collect 50 fractals. Help: Each hero has a daily with 10 fractals hidden, only these work on the "collecting" part, not those from missions nor the prize wheel.) Reward: 50 gold Challenge #15 Rank: Sergeant (Character Selection Challenge) Description: Raise your Squad Level to 60. Reward: Choose a Hero! (Elektra, Daredevil, Firestar, Sentry, Mohawk Storm, Street Clothes Wolverine) Challenge #16: Spelunker Description: Visit the underground sewer in Villainville Help: Go to Villainville and enter the sewers through the doorway or holes in the ground. Reward: 200 silver Challenge #17 Do the Wave Description: Greet 5 different heroes, Help: Click on another hero in any game world and press 1 to greet them. Do this five times with five different people, it doesn't matter if they are sleeping or far away. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #18 Hungry Hungry Hero Description: Eat a pizza, an ice cream cone, a hot dog, and a fish in a single session in any zone: Help: Find fish in Asgard, hot dog in the Daily Bugle, ice cream cone and pizza at Baxter Plaza. Reward: 225 silver Challenge #19 Card Stark Description: Play and complete all the battles in the Iron Man Easy Card Quest. Help: Purchase the Iron Man Easy Card Quest from the Shop and complete all three battles. Reward: 100 gold Challenge #20 Rank: First Sergeant (Character Selection Challenge) Description: Raise your Squad Level to 110. Reward: Choose a Hero! (Elektra, Daredevil, Firestar, Sentry, Mohawk Storm, Street Clothes Wolverine) Challenge #21: Astro-not Description: Blast off at the Fantastic Four launcher 20 times with any flying hero. Help: Go to the rocket launcher in the Baxter plaza and click on the computer terminal on the left. Your hero will automatically go to an open flight path and take off. You must repeat this 20 times. Reward: 275 silver Challenge #22 Arcade Champion: Base Invasion Description: Score 13,000 points in Base Invasion in a single session. Help: Click the arcade, then score 13,000 points and never quit, when you reach wave 10 the game will end. Reward: 30 tickets Challenge #23 Troubled Waters Description: Be Rude in the Daily Bugle pond, Asgard river, and the Baxter Plaza fountain. Help: Use the emote bar, or press (+) in all three locations. Reward: 300 silver Challenge #24 Gambit's Sidekick Description: Win 10 card battles against another Player. Reward: 150 gold Challenge #25 Rank: Sergeant Major (Character Reward Challenge) Descrpition: Raise your Squad Level to 200. Reward: Colossus! Challenge #26: Arcade Champion: Whack-a-Moloid Description: Score 13,000 points in Base Invasion in the Arcade. Reward: 30 tickets Challenge #27 The Pigeonator Description: Knock out at least 100 "pigeons" in any Zone. Help: Take out 100 of the following creatures in any zone: pigeons (Daily Bugle & Baxter Plaza); dragons (Asgard); rats (Villainville). If you do not see these ambient creatures you may need to up your graphical settings. You must have your graphics set to SETTING or above in order to see "pigeons". Reward: 25 tickets. Challenge #28 Bubble Gum Gumshoe Description: Activate 30 Bubble Gum Star Machines in any Zone. Help: There are 3 bubble gum machines in each zone. Activate each and then move on to the next zone. They take time to fill up again so you may need to wait for them to reactivate. Reward: 400 silver Challenge #29 Hulked Out Heroes Description: Complete missions with Hulk, Red Hulk, Gladiator Hulk and She-Hulk. Help: You don't need to use these characters yourself, you just need to complete missions with all four of them at some point. Reward: 200 gold Challenge #30 Rank: Lieutenant (Character Selection Challenge) *on the European Servers this is currently the last available challenge* (''This is not anymore the last available challenge on the European Servers.)'' Descrpition: Raise your Squad Level to 300. Reward: Choose a Hero! (Elektra, Daredevil, Firestar, Sentry, Mohawk Storm, Street Clothes Wolverine) Challenge #31: Robber Wrangle Description: Capture any combination of 25 chaseable characters in any Zone. Help: There is one chaseable character in each zone. To begin a chase, click on the following characters: the burglar in the Baxter Plaza (in front of left tram station) and Daily Bugle (in front of the bank); the gold Loki statue in Asgard (in front of the first building); the dog in Villainville (in front of his dog kennel). Reward: 425 silver Challenge #32 Ticket Please! Description: Collect 50 Tickets. Help: Collect tickets through either completing missions or destroying enemy bots in any zone. Reward: 40 tickets Challenge #33 Heroic Sleuth Description: Find 100 Hero tokens. Help: You can get 5 tokens per hero, every day Reward: 450 silver Challenge #34 Winning Hand Description: Complete any combination of 5 easy or hard card quests. Help: You must complete all three battles in a quest in succession. After beating each one, simply choose the "Next Battle" option and then select the next battle in the quest. You will need to defeat all 3 battles 5 times. Reward: 250 gold Challenge #35 Rank: Captain (Character Reward Challenge) Descrpition: Raise your Squad Level to 400. Reward: Choose a Hero! (Elektra, Daredevil, Firestar, Sentry, Mohawk Storm, Street Clothes Wolverine) Challenge #36: Dance Machine Description: Dance at Johnny's Club. Reward: 500 silver Challenge #37 Gold Finger Description: Collect 150 gold from the Prize Wheel in any Zone. Help: If you are a member, you win 130 Gold every day. Reward: 45 tickets. Challenge #38 Arcade Champion: Night Patrol Description: Score 10,000 points in Night Patrol in the Arcade. Reward: 550 silver Challenge #39 Hero of the People Description: Be cheered by 100 citizens. Reward: 300 gold Challenge #40 Rank: Lieutenant (Character Selection Challenge) Description: Raise your Squad Level to 540. Reward: Future Foundation Spider-Man Challenge #41 The Eyes Have It Description: Turn any hero into an Eyebot 5 times in a single play session. Reward: 45 tickets Challenge #42 They Are Iron Men Description: Complete a mission with Iron Man, Stealth Armor Iron Man, Iron Man Mk II and Avengers Iron Man. Reward: 200 gold Challenge #43 The Best They Are... Description: Complete a mission with Wolverine, Avenging Wolverine, Samurai Wolverine and Street Clothes Wolverine. Reward: 200 gold Challenge #44 The Amazing Spider-Men Description: Complete a mission with Spider-Man, Spider-Man Ben Reilly, Spider-Man 2099 and Future Foundation Spider-Man. Reward: 200 gold Challenge #45 Lieutenant Colonel Description: Raise squad level to 600. Reward: Choose a Hero! (Elektra, Daredevil, Firestar, Sentry, Mohawk Storm, Street Clothes Wolverine) Challenge #46 Daily Bugler Description: Complete all of the Daily Bugle Mayhem Missions. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #47 Venomous Description: Beat the Venom Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #48 Ock It To Him! Description: Beat the Doc Ock Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #49 Green Gobbled Description: Beat the Green Goblin Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #50 Colonel Description: Raise your Squad Level to 700. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #51 Baxter Blaster Description: Complete all of the Baxter Plaza Mayhem Missions. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #52 Annihilator Description: Beat the Annihilus Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #53 Mole Mania Description: Beat the Mole Man Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #54 Super Skrull Smasher Description: Beat the Super-Skrull Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #55 Brigadier General Description: Raise your Squad Level to 800. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #56 Asgardian Avenger Description: Complete all of the Asgard Mayhem Missions. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #57 Disenchanted Description: Beat the Enchantress Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #58 Mischief Managed Description: Beat the Loki Mayhem Mission five times Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #59 Puny God! Description: Beat the Avengers Loki Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #60 Major General Description: Raise your Squad Level to 900. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #61 Villainville Victor Description: Complete all of the Villainville Mayhem Missions. Reward: 2000 silver Challenge #62 Meaner Green Description: Beat the Abomination Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #63 Giant Headbanger Description: Beat the Modok Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #64 Doctor Doomed Description: Beat the Doctor Doom Mayhem Mission five times. Reward: 25 tickets Challenge #65 Modok Maniac! Description: Beat the 'MODOK Madness' Crisis Mission five times. Reward: Modok NOTE: ''A couple of challenges are outdated, if you search for the new ones, i got to 14 at least. Please add extra newer challenges, (but put them between'' these).